Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Charles !
by Kattbjorn
Summary: OS. Post Cuba, si Cuba avait bien fini. Cherik & Wesley x Logan (Weslan? Non parce que c'est aussi Gibson x Howlett, mais ça fait Gilett... Gilett pro fusion quoi.) Alors qu'Erik se promenait dans les rues, il voit Charles comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, réagissant donc en conséquence. Des étincelles en perceptive.


OS par Jack Maria

**Je ne te pensais vraiment pas comme ça Charles ! **

Habiter avec Charles Xavier avait du bon finalement. Il cuisinait parfois, ou du moins essayait, tentant de n'intoxiquer personne. Il lui faisait son lit, ils faisaient le ménage ensemble. Ils s'entraînaient aussi. Et depuis quelques temps, il s'intéressait même aux idées d'Erik concernant l'aide aux mutants.

Bien sûr, cela demandait une confiance, car il pourrait fouiller votre esprit et vous donner le caractère d'un enfant de dix ans ou, plus menaçant, d'une fillette de cinq. Pire encore, d'un hippie dépravé. Erik soupira. Les années soixante-dix, période de libération ne l'enchantaient guère. Le soir, les villes brillaient et partout tournaient des formes psychédéliques dénuées de charme. On faisait deux pas et déjà on bousculait un adolescent drogué jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang, ou une jeune femme se penchant pour faire profiter au monde entier d'un décolleté trop ouvert. Le seul point positif était qu'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs autant qu'il le voulait, personne ne le remarquerait. Ou du moins, personne ne s'en souviendrait.

Cependant, un des points les plus négatif restera toujours la liberté sexuelle. Plus personne ne connaissait le romantisme, on se rencontrait, s'embrassait, et hop là ! Les jambes écartées derrière la voiture à se faire fourrer. Un nouveau soupir. Jamais. Jamais il ne laisserait Charles le rendre comme ça.

Il accéléra le pas, souhaitant quitter la ville en cette fin de soirée, avant que tous les dépravés ne viennent entortiller leur corps nus. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans la route principale, un frisson le parcourut. Il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais senti, venant droit d'une ruelle. Un nouveau métal, qui résonnait en lui. Étrangement, ce métal formait un squelette. Un mutant, se dit-il en s'approchant de la rue sombre.

Ce qu'il y vit créa en lui un tout nouveau sentiment également. Pas des plus agréable soit dit en passant.

Il n'y avait rien que Logan aimait plus que de boire au bar. Si peut-être. Boire au bar avec son amant, sachant que dès qu'ils finiraient leur bière, ils iraient faire l'amour. A leur façon. Il se tourna et lui donna une tape virile dans l'épaule. C'était leur signal. L'autre homme termina sa boisson d'une traite avant de se lever.

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré un mot doux, une caresse sur la cuisse, un baiser fougueux, mais malgré les progrès de cette génération, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se toucher en public. Enfin. Pas dans un bar avec plus de vingt malabars. Après quelques pas à l'extérieur, Logan saisit son bras, le poussa dans une ruelle sombre, et l'embrassa. Sur la pointe des pieds, il répondait au baiser, ses cheveux bruns s'emmêlant dans les doigts de Wolverine. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir leur pantalon avant de griffer son torse.

Ses jambes se retrouvèrent croiser dans le dos de l'autre mutant, son bassin écrasé entre le sien et le mur. Il plongea ses canines dans le cou de son amant jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique de son sang. Il soupira de plaisir en appuyant sa langue contre la chaire nue. En sentant le membre frôler son antre, le jeune mutant se redressa pour embrasse Logan, les yeux fermés. Ça faisait parti de leur pacte. Ils se retrouvaient pour coucher ensemble, car ils aimaient tous deux, et il s'agissait d'ailleurs de leur secret le mieux caché, la brutalité et l'animalité pure que seul un homme pouvait leur offrir. Cependant, pour certaines raisons, ils ne voulaient pas tomber amoureux. Alors la solution s'imposait à eux comme une évidence : ne jamais se regarder dans les yeux.

Erik déglutit en voyant Charles sursauter et cogner sa tête au mur lors de ce qui aurait pu être le premier coup de reins. Heureusement pour le polonais, une poubelle bloquait sa vue au niveau des hanches des deux hommes.

« Non... »

Il vit les jambes de son ami s'écarter du dos de l'homme adamantium donnant un coup dans la poubelle qui s'effondra. La pénétration lui était maintenant parfaitement visible. Il voyait le gland sortir et entrer dans le corps du télépathe, et celui-ci gémir lorsque son dos se raclait au mur. De là où il était, le contrôleur de métal pouvait presque voir le sang coulant sur l'énorme membre tendu qui rodait encore et encore la peau qu'il touchait. Les poings serrés, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ces corps mélangés, jusqu'à ce que l'homme au squelette de métal pousse un grondement, suivit par un cri de Charles lorsque son sperme s'étalait sur le torse rougi du colosse.

Pendant quelques instants, avant que le plus petit n'embrasse son amant, Erik eut l'impression que son regard bleu l'avait transpercé. Toujours sous le choc, il s'éloigna, courant presque jusqu'au manoir Xavier, espérant y trouver Charles, endormi, pour se convaincre qu'il s'était trompé.

Suite à leur orgasme partagé, Logan ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les traits de visage de son amant, malgré le risque de rompre leur contrat. Il ne pouvait pas résister. De ses lèvres écarlates à son front couvert de sueur, il était parfait.

La porte claqua si fort que Raven se releva du canapé d'un bond. Elle tourna les yeux vers Erik, se détendant immédiatement.

« Un problème ? »

Un regard froid lui répondit. Elle n'avait jamais vu un éclair aussi meurtrier chez son ami. Elle fit même un pas en arrière avant qu'il ne lui prenne les bras, la serrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mal.

« Où étais-tu avant ? Tu étais sous le forme de Charles ?!

-Je... euh... Non ! »

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas l'état de l'allemand.

« Où est Charles ?!

- Il est parti, ça fait bien deux heures !

- Où ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas et... Ah ! Erik ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Il la relâcha, la bousculant, et alors qu'elle tombait sur le canapé, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« C'est impossible... Pas Charles ! »

Un bruit sourd résonna dans l'habitation : le pied de la table d'Erik venait d'exploser, donnant naissance à des milliers de minuscules billes de métal, alors que le reste du support s'effondrait sur le sol. Les images du membre violant l'intimité de Charles lui revinrent en tête, et les billes commencèrent à tourner nerveusement autour de lui. Lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquaient, un son aigu parcourait la maison, tous les objets métalliques résonnant avec les tremblements de rage de leur manipulateur.

La lune se distinguait déjà bien haute et fière dans la ciel voilé quand on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Erik, assis sur son lit, ruminant encore les images de débauche, fit bouger la poignée à contre cœur. Il hésita à refermer directement la porte.

« Raven m'a dit que tu agissais bizarrement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Tu oses me demander ? »

Charles était bouche bée, jamais il ne s'était permis de lui parler ainsi.

« Je...

- Sors.

- Quoi ? »

L'allemand se leva subitement, Charles recula d'un pas.

« Sors ! Tu es vraiment dégueulasse ! »

Le télépathe, estomaqué, sortit avant que les billes de métal n'explosent une fois de plus, doublant encore leur nombre.

Quand Raven glissa timidement sa tête dans la chambre pour prévenir Erik du dîner, il accepta finalement de sortir , et rejoignit le frère et la sœur adoptive devant la table. Il remarqua instantanément que Charles se crispait en sentant son dos toucher le dossier de la chaise. Ce dernier, n'osant pas parler, et Raven étant intimidée par la froideur émanant d'Erik, le silence se joignit en invité d'honneur au repas.

Les regards écœurés que lui lançait son invité finirent par énerver le télépathe, qui quand ça sœur eut fini, lui pria de s'éclipser par la pensée. Seul avec Erik, il se tourna, lui faisant maintenant face, alors qu'il dégustait encore son agneau farci au pruneau. Enfin dégustait. Le massacrait oui.

« Tu vas me dire ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un traitement pareil ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui donner une légère tape dans le dos, qui eut pour effet de faire pousser une plainte de douleur à Charles, qui se déroba aussi sec. Lensherr était maintenant sûr qu'il l'avait vu se faire prendre comme un bête par un inconnu.

« C'est ça le problème. Je ne te pensais vraiment pas comme ça Charles !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

- De ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas ici ! Et surtout de la façon dont tu le fais !

- Dont je fais...

- Arrête de nier ! »

Brusquement il quitta la table et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Charles soupira. Ils recevaient demain deux mutants pour leur offrir un logis sécurisant, leur ayant promis du calme... Ce n'était pas gagné.

Erik se réveilla exprès tôt pour éviter de croiser Charles. Ces souvenirs l'horripilaient encore, le faisant frémir. Maintenant de plus, il s'en voulait. Il se détestait de s'être réveillé tout transpirant, les draps mouillés, les joues rouges, le nom et le corps de Charles nu en tête. Il se méprisait moins tout de même qu'avant. Avant, il se demandait comment il pouvait avoir des pensées si libertines sur un être aussi pur, maintenant il craignait juste de devenir aussi libre que lui. Il soupira.

« Il n'y a plus de respect de rien dans ces années... »

Le télépathe pénétra dans la salle à manger, et déjà il se tendait. Mais, contrairement à la veille, il n'essaya pas de contester ses actes. D'un ton indifférent, il se contenta de rappeler :

« Scott Summers et Kurt Wagner viennent visiter la maison après. On les accueillera ensemble. »

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de déserter la salle.

L'après midi, on toqua à la porte, et les deux mutants vinrent ouvrir, souriant pour l'un, faisant une moue plus ou moins accueillante pour l'autre. Scott et Kurt leur serrèrent la main à tour de rôle.

« Vous êtes donc à la recherche d'un abri ?

- Quelque part où les humains... Où il n'y aura personne pour demander à Kurt pourquoi il est bleu, et me demander pourquoi je porte des lunettes de soleil.

- Personne ne vous juge ici frères mutants, leur certifia Magneto. »

Ils sourirent. Erik plissa les yeux en voyant Charles répondre à leur sourire, trouvant son regard trop insistant sur Summers. Il ne le laisserait pas salir la maison. Pas près de lui. Pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« On va vous faire visiter, sourit Xavier. »

Les adolescents acquiescèrent, et la visite du manoir débuta. Erik eut vite fait, au premier contact involontaire entre Scott et le télépathe de se glisser entre eux, serrant instinctivement la manche de la chemise de son ami. Lorsque celui-ci lui lança un regard incompréhensif, il le lâcha. Prétextant une envie pressante, il s'éloigna d'eux.

Quand il revînt, le trio, installé au salon, riait, la main de Charles tapotant le genoux de son voisin aux lunettes de soleil. Erik gronda et fit craquer la bouilloire, son contenu s'effondrant sur la feu. Xavier, en bon maître de maison, se précipita pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, Kurt à ses côtés. Alors que Scott tendait à les rejoindre, le manipulateur de métal lui saisit le bras, se pencha sur son oreille et murmura calmement, mais sur un ton acerbe :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Charles Xavier en ce moment, mais je sais que si tu l'approches, si il te touche, si tu le touches, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire une démonstration de ce que le mot souffrance signifie. Je t'interdis de le caresser, de l'approcher, de respirer le même air que lui.

- Mais... »

Le jeune homme sentit soudain sa chaînette se serrer autour de son cou, alors qu'il rencontrait le regard d'acier de son agresseur.

« Je suis clair ? »

Il hocha la tête, et put à nouveau respirer. D'un geste de la main, Erik sauva la bouilloire, satisfait de son effet.

« Écoutez, débuta Raven. Ça dure depuis trop longtemps maintenant, vous ne vous adressez la parole uniquement pour vous cracher les pires cruautés au visage. Vous allez vous expliquer.

- Raven... »

Charles soupira. Depuis une semaine, sa vie avec Erik c'était vraiment compliquée. Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Il hésitait même à visiter l'esprit de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si certains ont des envies totalement... Contre nature. Admets le Charles ! Si au moins tu cessais de tout renier !

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Tu le fais encore ! Je t'en voudrais moins si au moins... Enfin je veux dire, j'avais pensé que tu étais comme moi, mais tu n'as aucune pudeur !

- Pas de pudeur ?!

- Ou alors c'est peut-être un irrespect de toi-même ? Pour faire des choses comme ça...

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Raven, voulant mettre les choses à plats.

- Charles le sait très bien.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont on peut parler devant Raven, tu le sais.

- Pourquoi pas, objecta la jeune femme.

- Parce que c'est sale ! Assume tes envies Charles merde ! »

Erik se leva, s'apprêtant déjà à partir, énervé par le comportement du télépathe. Il aurait pu lui en parler ! Après tout, ils vivaient sous le même toit ! Et leur amitié... Elle n'était pas semblable à toutes les autres, il pensait qu'il avait compris cela ! D'un coup, Charles lui prit le bras, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il venait de voir dans l'esprit de son ami.

« Mais je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme ! C'est mon frère ! Wesley ! »

Erik se figea net. Si vraiment il n'avait couché avec personne... Comment savait-il ce qu'il lui reprochait ?Et s'il ne mentait... Depuis quand Charles avait-il un frère ?

Logan et son acolyte, vêtus de noir, observaient depuis un toit l'intérieur d'un pavillon, où leur cible se douchait.

« La cible est de type mâle métis, les cheveux oxygénés, légèrement musclé, le corps cependant svelte, les yeux bruns. C'est un mutant qui se fait surnommé Spike, décrivait le coéquipier de Wolverine, ses yeux dans les jumelles. Pouvoir inconnu, ajouta-t-il.

- Description officielle du futur décès ?

- Deux cambrioleurs entrent, volent, il se débat, mais les cambrioleurs sont plus forts. Il partiront avec une cagnotte de mille trois cents dollars.

- Véritable plan ?

- J'entre, je déstabilise, tu tues, on maquille ça.

- Heure du crime : vingt-deux heures trente. »

Les deux hommes prirent leur élan, et l'un après l'autre ils bondirent sur le balcon en dessous de celui de la future victime. Le plus fin monta souplement sur les épaules de Logan, et atteint une fenêtre ouverte, où il entra, se retrouvant dans la chambre du cadavre vivant. Discrètement, il se dirigea jusqu'au salon, où le mutant, nu, buvait une bière, appréciant un match de basket-ball. A la droite du jeune métis, sur la balcon, l'arme X attendait le signal de son allier. Celui-ci posa sa main sur sa hanche, sa combinaison moulante suivant chaque courbe de son corps.

« Salut beau gosse. »

Le-dit beau gosse se leva en sursaut, et donnant un coup de bras fendant l'air, il créa une rafale de pics qui piégèrent le mercenaire au mur, lui transperçant bras, jambes, torse et même l'oreille. Le sang de Logan ne fit qu'un tour, même si le signal n'avait pas été donné. Il sauta à travers la vitre, la brisant dans un fracas de verre.

« Wesley ! »

Avec une véhémence démentielle, il planta ses griffes d'adamantium dans le dos du blond, il s'écroula au sol, son sang s'éparpillant sur le sol. Comme apaisé par son meurtre, Logan s'approcha de son acolyte, les yeux sur ses blessures.

« Vivant ?

- Comme si une merde comme ça allait me tuer. Dépêche toi de me décrocher avant que je ne cicatrise. »

Comme toujours, ils se parlaient sans se regarder dans les yeux. Wolverine s'apprêtait à le libérer, mais au dernier moment, il se résigna. Il glissa son regard sur le torse de Wesley, puis ses lèvres, et finalement dans le bleu de ses yeux. Un frémissement le traversa, même si le prisonnier s'efforçait à détourner le regard.

« Tu es très sexy comme ça.

- On fera ça plus tard, pour l'instant, détache moi.

- Regarde moi alors, marchanda le plus costaud.

- Tu sais que j'ai dit non. »

Des lèvres fines, collés aux siennes lui répondirent dans un baiser fougueux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se déliaient.

« Regarde moi Wesley, ordonna-t-il.

- Non. »

Un nouveau baiser, mais différent, un baiser tendre. Fouillant sa mémoire, il réalisa que jamais Logan ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. Jamais personne d'ailleurs. Des doigts lui caressaient la joue dans une douceur inouïe.

« Regarde moi, s'il te plaît, souffla amoureusement Logan. »

Wesley Gibson se mordit la lèvre, mais s'exécuta finalement. Ils découvrirent chacun les yeux de l'autre, y lisant toute leur vie, comme s'ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher. Après quelques minutes de cette contemplation mutuellement, la passion réunit une nouvelle fois leur bouche ainsi que leur langue, alors que Howlett débarrassait son amant de ses pieux, pour qu'ils puissent s'enlacer. Jamais il ne s'était ainsi pris dans les bras. Leurs précédents échangent physiques, bien que voluptueux, n'avait rien de doux, de protecteur comme celui-i. Il n'était pas question de sexe à ce moment, mais de ce qu'ils ont toujours su qu'il y aurait lors d'un contact oculaire : de l'amour.

A contre cœur, Wesley relâcha la combinaison de son amant quand ce dernier lui souffla qu'ils devaient terminer leur mission. En une dizaine de minutes, ils s'enfuirent de leur scène du crime. Arrivé sur le toit voisin, ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant que Wesley ne détourne la tête en poussant un grondement de gêne. Logan, qui ne l'avait jamais vu embarrassé, lui prit la main et l'entraîna chez lui.

Dans son salon, il le déshabilla, avec une lenteur affectueuse, et l'emmena dans sa salle de bain pour laver lui même les tâches de sang séchés sur son corps, armé d'un gant de toilette. Une fois fait, ils échangèrent les rôles, le plus petit profitant simplement pour caresser de ses mains nues le torse de l'autre homme, voulant s'imprégner de lui.

« Wesley...

- Non... Ne parle pas, s'il te plait. »

Il se redressa autant que possible, l'embrassa, et quelques instants plus tard, nus et enlacés, ils s'endormirent, sans n'avoir rien fait qu'un prêtre interdirait, si ce n'était s'aimer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gibson se réveilla en sursaut, rejeta violemment Logan du lit avec ses pieds, comme endiablé. Celui-ci grogna, et prit quelques secondes pour sortir de son état comateux. Trop tard malheureusement : Wesley disparaissait déjà dans la gueule béante de la nuit.

« Tu as lu dans mon esprit Charles !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Tu réagissais tellement mal !

- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?!

- C'était mon frère !

- Oui bien sûr, un frère dont même Raven n'a pas entendu parler !

- Il est parti jeune...

- Je ne veux pas écouter tes excuses ! Rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre... C'est encore pire que de ne pas avouer ! »

La porte de la chambre d'Erik claqua. Enfant, Charles rêvait du retour de son frère. Mais il n'aurait pas pu choisir un plus mauvais moment et de plus mauvaises circonstances. Le télépathe se pressa d'aller au cérébro, et y connecta son esprit, jusqu'à trouver le mutant qu'il voulait. Il s'empara de sa veste et se mit en route.

Wesley, depuis son retour précipité chez lui, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. La pire des situations c'était produite, le voilà amoureux. Il savait qu'il le serait, surtout de Logan. Après tout, ce dernier représentait tout ce qu'il attendait d'un homme. Et beau en plus, pensa-t-il. Et lui offrant potentiellement un amour réciproque.

Le mercenaire repensa à sa fuite précédente, et, s'abhorrant lui même, détruisit presque l'ensemble de son appartement. Après son massacre, il s'étala sur son lit, la main sur son visage.

« Il me pardonnera jamais... »

On toqua à sa porte,chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis quoi... Dix ans ? Il sauta sur ses jambes, espérant voir son amant, mais, alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, il s'imagina Logan lui dire qu'il le hait, qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler, coucher, se câliner avec lui. Il déglutit. D'un coup, son esprit s'apaisa, l'entrant dans une bulle de calme, de sérénité, de nostalgie. Un nom courut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il ouvrait.

« Charles... »

Quand Howlett se tint devant l'appartement de Wesley, il se trouva ridicule, avec son minable cactus de poche. Il savait que Wesley aimait les plantes, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en occuper depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur carrière de tueurs à gage. Alors un cactus semblait parfait. Mais bon, un cactus ne ferait pas oublié à Wesley qu'il l'avait presque forcé à lui montrer ses yeux.

Sa chemise le serrait, il savait pourtant qu'elle plaisait à son amant, parce qu'il l'avait déjà complimenté. Il roula des yeux. Était-ce imaginable qu'un mercenaire n'ose pas rendre visite à son coéquipier ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains après deux minutes d'attente d'une réponse, pour entrer sans permission. Son cactus se retrouva vite seul : l'habitation déserte semblait dévastée, comme si on s'y était battu, et Wesley ne s'y trouvait pas. Pour Logan, pas de question à se poser, l'homme de ses rêves venaient d'être kidnapper.

Charles, les mains sur les hanches, attendaient qu'Erik ne daigne sortir de sa chambre, faisant patienter son frère jumeau dans le salon. Pas question de dormir, malgré la nuit, avant que celui-ci ne vienne. L'allemand avait refusé de sortir toute la journée, il finirait bien par devoir aller aux toilettes. Justement, le voilà qui les rejoignait.

« Quoi? Tu vas encore me mentir ? »

Le télépathe ne répondit même pas, et pointa Wesley de l'index. Celui-ci fixa Erik un moment.

« C'est toi qui nous a espionné, mon ami et moi. »

Le manipulateur de métal déglutit. Il venait de reconnaître le regard de Wesley.

« C'était donc pas...

- Non, ce n'était pas moi, affirma froidement Charles.

- Mais je... Ton dos ? Pourquoi tu avais mal ?

- Je suis tombé. »

Erik, plus que mal à l'aise, se rassura presque quand il entendit la fenêtre craquer, alors qu'il sentait une masse d'adamantium près d'eux. Instinctivement, il alla devant Charles. Wesley sursauta, et n'ayant pas vu son adversaire, il se tenait prêt à se battre, poignard en main.

Logan, après avoir suivi la piste de son ami, se retrouvait maintenant dans un salon, en pleine nuit, alors que son corps réagissait plus qu'étrangement. D'un coup, sans qu'il puisse résister, il se colla au mur, à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Erik, la main tendue vers lui, le maintenait ainsi suspendu. Dès qu'il l'eut reconnu, son coéquipier se précipita près de lui.

« Logan ?!

- Je suis venu te ramener à la maison, je sais pas qui sont ces gens, mais je ne leur laisserais pas te faire du mal !

- Non c'est mon frère ! Et son ami ! »

Wolverine le regarda avec incompréhension, mais avant même qu'il ne pose une question, une vague de chaleur le prit. Dès qu'Erik, estimant le danger minime le reposa, il se saisit des hanches de Wesley, le ramena contre lui et l'embrassa. Si le plus chétif essaya d'abord de se défendre, gêné de se faire ainsi traité devant son jumeau, il vient rapidement joindre sa langue à celle de son amant.

En deux temps trois mouvements, la veste de Logan traînait sur le sol, et les ongles de Wesley cherchaient à s'enfoncer dans ses bras nus, voulant y laisser sa marque. Alors que les dents du plus âgé sectionnait la lèvre de l'autre homme, ce dernier gratta son cou jusqu'à atteindre la chaire, et y appuya son doigt. Un grondement de douleur et de plaisir lui répondit, et il reçut même un coup de bassin.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ce matin ? Demanda Logan, ses lèvres toujours contre celles de Wesley

- J'ai eu peur...

Peur de quoi ? »

Il lui caressait maintenant le visage, devenu beaucoup plus doux.

« De trop m'attacher... De te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras pas. »

Erik et Charles regardaient la scène, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre, et finirent par s'eclipser tout deux dans la chambre du manipulateur de métal.

« Alors ? Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Charles, je suis tellement désolé. Mais ça n'excuse en rien le fait que tu sois entré dans mon cerveau.

- Tu me traitais comme un déviant sexuel !

- Je pensais que tu en étais un !

- Tu ne me faisais absolument pas confiance !

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Bon, d'accord, mais pas entièrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre alors ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'avoir de relation intime avec quelqu'un ?!

- Tu peux, mais je serais bien plus satisfait si ce quelqu'un c'était moi. »

Le télépathe tourna la tête vers lui, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit. Il l'avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, mais il l'avait dit.

« Tu veux dire que tu … Tu étais jaloux ? »

Erik se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, j'étais jaloux. »

Charles le rejoignit sur le lit.

« Mais jaloux... Tu veux dire que... »

Un baiser coupa ses mots. Erik avait longuement hésité, mais c'était la manière la plus honnête de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Il ne s'étonna pas que Charles ne réponde pas au baiser, et se détacha.

« Excuse moi. »

Le télépathe se releva, les joues rouges.

« Je dois réfléchir à tout cela c'est tellement...

- Contre nature ?

- Soudain. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, embrassa le coin des lèvres d'Erik avant de sortir de la chambre. A l'extérieur, il expira toute sa gêne et sa surprise. Un petit sourire confiant naquit alors sur son visage, alors qu'il donnait rendez vous à Erik le lendemain par la pensée. Toute la colère s'apaisa dans l'esprit de ce dernier, soudain entouré d'une vague de bonheur.

Le soleil se couchait, admiré par Charles et Erik, qui sur la terrasse, se tenaient la main. Leur regard glissa un instinct sur le sol, alors que Wesley et Logan, collés l'un à l'autre, partageaient un baiser. Il s'observèrent quelques instants avant d'en faire de même. Elles avaient du bon les années soixante-dix.


End file.
